On Our Broken Paths We Shine
by halfbloodbugsy
Summary: Chrysanthemum Fontago is perfectly happy with her life. Change only leads to chaos...right? But can chaos sometimes be a good thing. Set after Breaking Dawn, things have changed. Renesmee's growing up, they've moved several times...and there is a new vampire in the Cullen family. But was he changed too young? I STINK AT SUMMARIES :)
1. PROLOUGE

**Hi y'all! Told you I'd be back in April. So I'm editing the three chapters I have and then continuing the story. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I'd be publishing this, not posting on Fanfiction.**_

. _

"I told you Carlisle, he's too young! I'm worried about him. He has no friends outside of the family. He's only fifteen." I hear Esme whisper as I leave the house.

"We said the same thing about Edward too, and look how he is now! I'm sure we're worried for nothing," Carlisle says back. At least he said it without whispering. Esme tends to forget about small stuff, like the fact we all have super hearing and whispering is pointless. We have to move soon again and this time, I would do it gladly. Too many memories were of love were here and it sickened me. Sure, I understand how important Edward meeting Bella was, but surely I don't need to hear the story ten thousand times. I have a perfect memory for goodness sake! I remember it fine the first time it was told. Besides, love is gross. I swung out the window and nearly took out the tree across the river in my anger. I had to admit though, the hunting was excellent in Forks. I heard it was better when they family was there second time, before I came. I heard many stories of Charlie, Bella's dad, Bella and Edward's high school, and etc. It's all still here. Even years later, it's all here.


	2. Running into People

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

I sat there, my hand squished against my cheek. This HAD to be the longest history class in the history of the world. My teacher just kept droning on and on about some dead person who I honestly couldn't care less about. Now, if I was actually there, then that would be different. But I wasn't, so doomed am I to class. A stabbing pain shot through my foot. My head shot up. The guy across from me had kicked me under the desk and the teacher was staring at me.

"Chrysanthemum?" I winced. My full name felt so stuffy and old, so I went by Chryssie most of the time. My school insisted teachers called students by their full name, no matter what the nickname may be, and I got the bad end of that deal. "Chrysanthemum! Could you give us the answer please?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't hear the question." My teacher shook her head.

"That's three times in one class. I'm afraid you'll have to answer my question in detention." I stared at her in shock. I was a perfect student (mostly). I had a photographic memory, had never been late to a class, and certainly never been in detention. I hung my head.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again."

"It better not."

The rest of the day passed quickly. When you are dreading something, time always flies. I trudged into detention, keeping my head low. I was hoping no one would see me. Of course, it never works this way.

"Ah, a new face! Always glad to see another bad kid find their way!" I stared at the guy in shock. He saw my face and did a double take.

"Chryssie Treglovè? Ha! You're kidding me! Hey guys, check it out. Chryssie Treglovè got a detention!" One of his friends guffawed. I squared my shoulders.

"Everyone makes mistakes, and today I did! So stop please," I said, and he bowed with a mocking grin.

"As you wish," he said and I scowled. I huffed and took a seat, I hated people like that. Sure, I had a reputation as schoold nerd and I was a straight A student, but come on, I'm a human! I shook my head and looked at the paper I was to complete in detention. It was a handout on the lesson today in class. I filled it out easily, having already reviewed this chapter with myself at home. I hopped off my chair and handed it to the teacher.

"I'm done sir. May I go know?" I asked sweetly. He looked startled.

"What grade are you in?"

"Eighth."

"Miss..."

"Chryssie," I sighed.

"Miss Chryssie, it has only been ten minutes into detention. I have to check this."

I sighed and sat back down. I looked at the boy next to me, trying to entertain myself. I have this odd game, you see, wherein try to figure out what the person next to me is thinking, feeling, what he will do next, and everything else about him. He looked like he was in 10th grade, got into detention a lot, and liked the color purple as everything of his was purple. I only got this far when the teacher called me over.

"I see nothing wrong. Have a nice day!" I sighed in relief and headed out of school as fast as possible. My mom probably had left already. It was a family rule. If you were late for pick up, you walk home. It was a commonly used rule, since I am the middle of 9 children. I was deep in thought, so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I rammed straight into a girl, knocking myself down.

"I am so sorry!" I said. I thought she would have fallen like me, but she was still standing where I ran into her. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes..

"It's fine." She picked up some of my books and handed them to me, then walked off into a red convertible. I stood there, kind of stunned she didn't talk any more to me. I rubbed my arm. It felt really sore where I ran into her. I gathered the rest of my books and hurried home.


	3. Dr Carlisle

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, there'd be vampire named Tansy in there.**_

I woke up with a hand over my mouth.

"Chryssie, don't scream but I need your help," I squinted my eyes as the blurry figure slid into place and sighed. It was my little sister Lizzie.

What do you need?" I huffed.

"Danny broke my doll. Can you fix it?" I sighed.

"Go get someone else Lizzie. I need to sleep." Her shoulder slumped and I felt bad. "Fine fine! I'll do it! Just...give me ten minutes." She beamed at me and rushed out. I quickly changed out of my pajamas. I went to brush my teeth and cringed. My dominant arm still felt really sore and felt like it had gotten worse. I switched hands and continued. I found Lizzie in her room.

"Alright, where's your doll?" She pointed at her bed and I cringed. The head was lying next to the doll itself and an arm was missing. I took the doll and popped the head back on. "Where's the arm?" Lizzie shook her head.

"It's down by the brook. Danny hid it somewhere down there but he won't say where." I sighed and went to find Danny. He was one of the double disasters, aka my younger twin brothers. They were eight and loved to play jokes and torment their younger sister (Lizzie). I found him eating breakfast with Dylan.

"Alright squirt, where did you put the arm?" He smiled innocently.

"Why, Chryssie, I have no clue what you're talking about." Dylan snickered and I fought the urge to punch them both. "I'm the good kid," I muttered to myself as I walked out to the brook. "Mom and Dad wouldn't appreciate it if I hit their sons." I nodded to myself and went to work finding the arm. I walked up and down the brook in our backyard. I checked under leaves and bushes. I even climbed a tree (which I hate doing). But there was no arm to be found. I gave up and told Lizzie I'd look when I got home from school. I ran downstairs for a quick breakfast and Mom drove us all to school. We stopped at a red light, a red convertible pulled up beside us. In it was the beautiful girl from yesterday! There was a giant guy sitting in the passenger seat, a girl in the back, and a guy in the back next to her. All of them looked...beautiful, even the guys. I had never seen any of them at school before yesterday, with the girl. The boy in the back said something and the girl stiffened and turned to look at me. The guy said something else and she huffed. He looked concerned. I rolled down the window a bit to try and hear what they were saying but I couldn't hear anything. My mom clicked her tongue.

"So young and somehow they have expensive cars! Do you know these kids?" I shook my head but my older sister nodded.

"Those are the Cullens Mom. My teacher said they moved here from Washington last week." The light turned green and they sped away. My mom gritted her teeth, probably angry that the kid had a better car than she did. At school I saw them hanging out in the halls. There were four girls and and four guys. They were all very very pale and beautiful, except the one of them that was Indian or something. I studied them whenever I saw the group. During lunch they would sit by themselves and laugh and joke around with each other. Soon enough, it was time to go home. The next day, I could barely move my arm so my mom took me to the doctor. I didn't hang with anybody at school anyway. Mom was quite confused at my arm and I didn't want to tell her what happened (that would be embarrassing. I mean, can running into someone make your arm hurt this bad?) so she called a babysitter. My mom was frustrated because she just got my baby sister down for her morning nap. We drove to the doctor's in silence. When we got in, the nurse told us that both regular doctors were out today and that they had to bring in someone from the ER for today. I went into the room and waited for the doctor. The wait took a half hour, like most hospitals. There was a knock on the door and I looked up from my book. The door swung open and in walked a movie star...wait no I was at the doctors.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and I'll be helping you today. Ms..." He flipped through the papers he had in his hand. "Ms. Chryssie?" I nodded wordlessly. "Alright, what seems to be the problem?" I half smiled.

"My arm is very sore and I can hardly move it." He looked up from the papers.

"How did this happen?" He asked, his smile fading slightly.

"I...er...I ran into this girl and it's been hurting ever since." My mom pursed her lips to keep from laughing. Carlisle's face was suddenly grim. He pressed the intercom and said,

"Satchiel, can you bring up antibiotics? Different kinds please." Who on Earth had a name like Satchiel? That was a weird name. The intercom squawked and a voice floated through it.

"On it." It was beautiful. The voice was beautiful. Carlisle turned to me, snapping me out of it.

"It's probably broken. Can you describe the girl for me?" It needed no thought. I had memorized the whole beautiful family.

"Umm...she had long blonde hair and was wearing a red dress."

"She's one of the Cullens," my mom added. Dr. Carlisle sighed.

"This has happened before. It's just some bad internal bruising. I'll give you some painkillers and a cast, and you'll be fine in no time." I stared at him. "She's my adopted daughter." The doctor was a Cullen. "That explained a lot," I thought. "The paleness and the beautifulness and...wait...if she was adopted, why would they have similar-" The door swung open and I forgot my train of thought. A young boy around my age walked in. He had brown hair that fell over one of his eyes, which he swept back as he closed the door. He was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt. He turned to Dr. Carlisle.

"Here you go!" he said, setting medicine on the counter. He turned to me and I nearly gasped. He was pale, like the Cullens, but his eyes were gold with flecks of red. He stopped in his tracks. "I-I'll go put this down on file." He turned and sped out of the room.


	4. Edward Forces Me To Hunt

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight y'all.**_

Satchiel POV

I got out of office as fast as I could and out of the building. I didn't realize where I had run to and realized it was home. Esme heard me and came outside.

"Satchiel, what's the matter?" I let out my breath.

"Oh, just something at the hospital." Rose's car pulled up and I sighed internally. Now Edward would know everything that happened. Esme sighed.

"Satch, I think you're pushing yourself too hard. Why don't you just wait a year , then we can slowly ease you into school?"

"No," I said, walking inside. "I want to go as soon as possible." I would get some friends or die...well I guess burn... trying.

Edward walked into my room.

" C'mon, we're going on a hunting trip. Just us guys. Except Carlisle and Jasoer. Carlisle is still at the hospital and Jasper...I don't know what Jasper's doing." He chuckled at something in his head and turned back to me. "Listen, I know you smelt your first singer, and you should talk. Let's go."

'I don't want to go. ' I thought in my head. Edward shrugged. "We're still going." I sighed and flew out the window. Out of all my family, I was the most begrudging one to this vampire-ness...if that's a word. Don't get me wrong, Rosalie's the most bitter about it, but I just don't want to keep going. I'd rather Carlisle just left me on the road, instead of 'saving' me. Edward fell from the window beside me, with Emmett falling on top of him. Edward rolled his eyes (which is where Renesmee gets it from. Thanks, Edward.) and shoved his brother off of him.

"Race ya," Emmett yelled and took off in a direction opposite of our usual hunting spot. I caught up with him easily, still being a newborn and all. Edward brushed passed within seconds. We were all so caught up in our racing that we didn't realize where we were going until Edward stopped suddenly, dirt flying.

"Don't breathe," he hissed to me and I accidently inhaled to keep from breathing (darn habits from humans). My mind went haywire. I pushed off the ground, racing faster than Edward or Emmett could ever catch up to me. The human hadn't noticed me, she was still walking around the tree. Too late to think rationally. I lunged.


	5. Life Laughs In My Face

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **_

**_Author's Note: _****Hia y'all. So I'm not sure if anyone is actually ****_reading_**** this story. There are views but the nunber of those who read it are waay lower. So if you enjoy the story, comment, or like. Anything. I just wanna see if anyone actually likes it.**

Chryssie POV

The next day first class was uneventful. Dr. Cullen had given me medicine for it and it was back to normal. I trudged through the day, once again not really interested in my classes. Before the bell rang I peered through the hallways, searching for that kid in Dr. Cullen's office. I didn't see him, but I saw his siblings. Twice I saw the beautiful blonde girl glare at me, and the bronze haired one would say something, and she'd turn back around. I had half made up my mind to go ask her what her deal was, when I rammed into yet another person and made them drop their books.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." I quickly went to go pick them up but the person somehow had caught them. I looked up at the person. She was a girl about my age, with pale skin, long curly bronze hair and big brown eyes. She smiled at me.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. I'm new here; this is my first day."

"Oh?" I looked at her strangely. "Why so sudden?" She glanced over her shoulder.

"The Cullens are my siblings. My g...mom and dad wanted to make sure everything went fine before they sent me. Overprotective parents, you know?" I nodded. Boy did I sure know. She smiled warmly at me again and I suddenly wished I was best friends with her. "So what's your name?"

"Chryssie Fontago. Wh-" She suddenly cut me off.

"Chryssie Fontago? Like the Chryssie that ran into my sister, hurt her arm, and had to go to see my gr-er..dad to get it checked out?" she asked, giggling. I giggled too.

"The one and only." She giggled again and I marveled. Her laugh sounded like tinkling bells, while mine was an unpleasant full body laugh and occasional snorting.

"I'm Nessie, like the Loch Ness Monster. My full name is Renesmee, but that can be a mouthful."

"My full name is Chrysanthemum. Talk about a mouth full!" She giggled again.

"Oh Chryssie, I hope we have some classes together." She fished out her schedule out of her backpack and I did the same. She squealed when she saw mine.

"We only have science apart!"she said and I smiled. "But I don't get it. Why are the classes split up into groups of four?" I bit my lip to keep from chuckling.

"It's called a block schedule. Some schools do it. We have four classes today, then tomorrow we have the other four classes. It's alternates every day. We have PE first block today." She flung an arm around me.

"Off to PE we go then!" She laughed and we walked toward the building.

Nessie in PE was amazing. We were partners in badminton and she managed to score every time she hit the ball. Me, I usually fumbled the racket. I hit myself on the nose once and Nessie dissolved into laughter. After gym, we had science apart, and I walked to lunch alone, assuming she had found a better friend, since I haven't had someone sit with me for the past two years. I jumped in surprise when I looked up from my sandwhich and she was putting her backpack down on the seat.

"Hey Chryssie! How was science?" I stuttered for a second, then recovered.

"I uh, well, it was fine. How was it for you?" She smiled and I found myself smiling back.

"It was great! I have Mr. Blank and he's so much fun!"

"Aw lucky I have Mr. Peniguo. He just sits there and talks." After that, I found the conversation flowed easily. We talked about everything, from school subjects, to boys, to different places we've lived.

"So why did you all move to Astoria?" Nessie bit her lip, thinking.

"Well, they wanted my g-er, dad to work at their hospital and my mom likes small towns."

" I heard you all were adopted. Is that true?" Nessie smiled.

"Yeah. My twin Satchiel and I were adopted the most recently. But they have Bella and Emmett McHarthy, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Alice and Edward Swan. We're all Cullens now though."

"You almost have as many siblings as I do!" I laughed at her surprised expression. "I have nine." The lunch bell rang (which was more shrill than other bells to be heard over all the kids) and Nessie lept up in surprise. "It's just the lunch bell Nessie." She held her position for one more second then laughed at herself.

"Sorry. I was homeschooled until now." She slung her arm back around my shoulder. "Time for Math!" I groaned.

The rest off the day flew by, and I never knew how much more fun school was with a friend. Nessie and I chatted on the curb waiting for my mom to pick me up. My siblings arrived shortly and Nessie introduced herself to all of them and somehow remembered all their names. We waved good bye and I could see the delight on her face.

"So Chryssie who's the girl you were talking to?" she asked. I shrugged.

"A new girl that I showed around all day. It was fun and I really like her." A loud argument blocked out the last part of the sentence as my siblings started fighting and others joined in.

When we got home, I set out in search of that silly doll arm. I rechecked all my backyard, then walked across the balance beam my dad had put up to get to the other side. I checked Danny and Dylan's usual hiding places along the stream. It wasn't there, but this was my little sister's favorite doll, so maybe they tried harder. I walked out into the woods behind the stream. I knew that there was a tiny cave in there somewhere, and I also knew that Danny and Dylan didn't think a knew about it. I set out to find it. I had only walked about a quarter mile when I saw something in a tree. I circled it, trying to find out what it was. I had just decided to climb it and see (ugh) when a wind brushed past me. I turned to look and couldn't believe my eyes. Was it...the boy from the hospital? I quirked my head but I was dragged backwards so fast I thought I was flying. My last thought before I was swept unconscious was : how ironic. I said I'd find that doll arm or die trying.


	6. The Bloodthirsty Monster Inside

The girl screamed as I grabbed her neck with my hand, but then it cut off. My throat was raging and fiery, thinking about the smooth, delicious blood. I stopped running and saw that she was unconscious.

"Satchiel, no!" I heard someone yell from behind me, but my mind was completely ruled by my thirst. I scraped my finger along the side of her forehead and felt the blood rushing to it. I was about to finally soothe my aching thirst when. I heard running footsteps behind me. I turned to protect myself. Someone was going to steal my prey! Edward and Emmett were standing in front of me. I snarled at them. Emmett must have thought something to Edward, because he nodded.

"Go away!" I yelled, half talking to them, and half talking to myself. There was still a tiny corner of my brain, screaming for me to stop. Edward lept at me, and knocked me off my feet. Emmett grabbed my arm and held them behind my back. I growled and jumbed off the ground into a spin, kicking Emmett in the face. He hissed and pinned me to the ground. I tried to kick and punch, but it was useless. I had already lost my newborn strength a couple months ago; I stood no chance against Emmett. "Let me go!" I snarled, and Emmett laughed grimly.

"No way Satchiel. Think, bro. You're stronger than this." I growled and Edward flipped his phone shut, which I hadn't even realized he had opened.

"Everyone's on their way. We just need to keep him down until they arrive."

"No!" I hissed weakly, but even with being a bloodthirsty savage, I knew that I was completely defenseless against all of my family. There was a squeal of a screen door and we all turned to look.

"Chrysanthemum? Chrysanthemum where are you? Dinner is in fifteen minutes!" We heard footsteps getting closer. Emmett turned to Edward, loosening his grip. I took advantage of the moment and sprang up. Grabbing the girl, I ran as fast as I could into the forest. I heard Edward groan and they took off after me.

"Stop! Satchiel, you'll regret it later!" My mind completely ignored them. Blood. Blood. That was all I cared about. Human blood at that. I hissed and growled when I heard six other vampires join Edward and Emmett. Edward lunged forward and skidded in front of me, along with Bella, who turned out to be the second fastest runner in the family. I skidded to a stop and dirt flew everywhere. Emmett grabbed my arms and held them in place, this time making sure I couldn't push off the ground. Carlisle came over in front of me.

"Satchiel, son, you don't want to do this." I snarled at him.

"You don't know what I do and don't want. Leave me alone." The whole family (except Emmett of course who was holding my arms) came around and I couldn't help but notice Renesmee was missing, along with Jacob. Carlisle sighed.

"I know you well enough Satchiel that you would regret this later." He looked me in the eye and I felt like I was under inspection. "This isn't-"

"Carlisle, she's dying!" I heard Alice yell out. "If you don't do something in two minutes and five seconds, she's going to die." Carlisle hung his head grimly.

"DO IT!" I screamed as I gained a fraction of control, then lost it to the bloodthirsty monster in my head. I didn't want anyone to die because of me. Edward nodded at that thought and then the beast took back over. I snarled and kicked the air, trying to get out of Emmett's grip.

"Uh, Emmett, get Satchiel home." Emmett nodded and Esme moved next to him.

"I'll come too," she said softly. Carlisle and he rocked eyes for a second and he nodded.

"Go on then." Emmett and Esme took off, with Emmett holding my arms behind me as we ran.

"Thirty one seconds!" I heard Alice call as we fell away from the area. We ran back to the house in silence, with me trying to fight my way back. As we approached the house, the bloodthirsty part of me slipped away into the back of my mind.

"Oh man,"I mumbled under my breath. Emmett set me down and I sat on the porch steps with my face in my hands. Esme sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

"It was a mistake, Satch. It happens. Everyone knows you didn't mean it." Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Yah, dude, we should have paid attention to where we were going.' I shook my head.

"I'm really sorry." I stood up and went up to my room to think.


	7. Sympathy from Nessie

**Author's Note: ****_Hello lovely readers! Terribly sorry I haven't caught up recently. I'm sure you' r heard all the author excuses so I'll simply say...life. But rest assured! More chapters coming your way! ALSO, just a note, sorry this is such a short chapter. It's kinda a filler, to explain Ness and Satchiel's closeness...(is that even a word? Well, now it is). On with the show!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

SATCHIEL POV

I heard a car door slam from my bedroom, and Esme hurried out to greet them. I ignored the conversation, lost in my own shame. I had resolved to never kill anybody when I first changed. I had had the cleanest record so far, until this incident.

"WHY?" I shouted. Maybe I didn't quite share Carlisle's firm belief in God, but I had a habit of talking aloud, leading him to believe I was often praying aloud. I heard Renesmee's loud screech.

"He killed who?" and I winced. There was thundering up the stairs and Nessie burst into my room. "Satchiel Cullen, how dare you kill my new friend! I can't believe you!" she seethed. I mentally groaned. Great. Not only had i killed just _anyone_ in my bloodthirsty rage, I killed Nessie's new friend. I bit my lip, fighting back the non-existent tears.

"I know Ness. Believe me, I know." Her gaze softened and she sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Oh Satchiel," Renesmee sighed, and put an arm around me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I know that you already have beaten yourself up." I shook my head.

"No, Renesmee, it's exactly what I deserve. I...I..." I couldn't finish my sentence apparently. Renesmee hugged me.

"Do you know what's going to happen now?" she asked quietly.

"No. I don't know. She's either going to go MIA and become one of us or show up somewhere tragically dead. My shoulders shook. Renesmee looked at me sypathetically and I hated it. I wanted to run, but was too afraid to run into someone else.

"Hey," she said softly. "Why don't we finish your hunting trip? I'm sure you're thirsty, especially after all that." I nodded silently, and she flitted down the stairs to tell Esme. I was glad it would be just Renesmee and I now. She was the one I was closest to, probably because we were currently the closest in age. She would still grow older soon, though, and I would stay. I jumped out the window and found Renesmee had walked out the back door and was waiting for me. "Let's go," she murmured, and led me to an area far away from humanity. Where I belonged.


	8. Waiting

**A/N:**_** Hello lovely readers! I'm back! WOOHOO school's out! Which means more chapters! Yay! *throws cake into the air* Hmm...that might be a mess to clean up later. Anywho, on with the story!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Just my OCs.

CHRYSSIE'S POV

There were flames. That's all I could think about. Hot, searing fire going down my whole body. Racking my insides and choking my throat until I felt like I could no longer breathe. I tried to scream, or merely gasp, but the flames grabbed the noise out of my throat. I couldn't open my eyes to see the flames which held me. I couldn't hear any noise. I couldn't taste anything but bitter burning. They scrambled my thoughts as I tried to form at least a sentence in my head. They overtook my mind and I succumbed to the pain.

RENESMEE POV

I watched Satchiel from a short distance away. He hadn't said a word since we had left the house and was starting to worry me. We were in a forest a ways away from any neighborhood or houses. There was plenty of game and we had no trouble finding a cougar for Satchiel. I watched as he crouched over and sprang at the cat. I closed my eyes and hummed to myself as he finished. Satchiel stood from where he had buried his prey.

"I'm done," he said sharply, and turned to go home.

"Wait, Satch," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He quickly shook it off and my concern grew. "What's wrong?"

"What wrong?" he repeated quietly. "What's wrong? Ness, I just may have killed an innocent girl back there! How could that not be wrong?" he yelled, snarling on the last word. I took a half-step back and he struggled to calm himself down. We had learned a while ago that yes, I can get hurt in a vampire wrestling match. "I'm sorry Ness. Lost my temper there," he sighed. I shrugged simply.

"Satchiel, if you store up all those emotions, Jasper will have a migraine for weeks. I'm here for you now." It was meant to be calming, but appearently it didn't come across that way.

"For now. But I'm not aging Renesmee. We're the same age now sure. But what happens when you grow up to the age when you become immortal? I'll be back to being the kid of the group! And then no one will be there." I frowned.

"But everyone is, Satchiel? How could you think that? Everyone here cares for you. For goodness sakes, Carlisle saved you!" Satchiel shook his head.

"And look were we are now! He should have just left me there and none of this would have happened!" We were shouting at each other at this point. I stared furiously at him then turned my back to him. "See?! You're just proving my point!" he yelled and ran into the forest. I felt a twinge of guilt then shook it off. Let him be mad. We had bigger issues. I huffed and turned back towards the house. Esme was waiting with some eggs for me when I got back. We quickly had found out eggs were one of the only human foods I would eat when I was little. They were pure awesomeness, especially when Esme was cooking. Esme looked up at me curiously, then concerned as she saw no Satchiel behind me.

"He needed some alone time," I huffed and Esme bit her lip.

"Do you think it's wise to leave him alone?" I contemplated this for a second.

"Probably. He wasn't thirsty 'cause he just fed." My anger at him slipped away and worry quickly took its place. I took Esme's hand and gave her the replay of what had happened. Esme sighed afterwards.

"I swear, he's like a replica of Edward before Bella and you came along," she said distractedly. I hopped up on the stool in the kitchen and dug into my eggs. I hadn't actually hunted, I just wanted to get Satchiel out of the house. Once I had gotten a decent amount of food in me, I swallowed quickly.

"Is Chryssie okay?" I asked worriedly. Esme looked surprised.

"Is that the girl's name?" I nodded.

"Mm-hmm. She was going to be my best friend. Alice saw us giggling and having sleepovers," I said glumly. "Guess that future is ruined now." Esme came over and sat down next to me.

"Hey, she might be okay and nothing dire needed," Esme said, though I knew Alice had told Carlisle she had been about to die in a matter of minutes. "She could never know Satchiel was the one who hurt her. We could say it was an animal attack," she suggested and my heart twisted.

"I feel like that's deceiving her though. I don't know what to feel." Esme rubbed my shoulder.

"I know. We just have to wait and see. Or wait until Alice gets back." She shrugged and went back to cleaning the kitchen countertop. I impatiently drummed my fingers on the counter. Time ticked by. And by. And by. Around midnight, the whole bunch finally returned, minus Carlisle and Mom. I hopped off my stool and ran over to Dad.

"Well?" I said anxiously. He sighed.

"She...I don't think she is making it as a human Nessie." My shoulders slumped. Chryssie's chance at a normal life was gone. Just like that. Dad's words rang in my head over and over again and my world swam.

"She doesn't look to good," Jacob whispered to my dad. I was too dizzy to glare at him. "Can leeches pass out?" he whispered urgently. Dad shrugged and lead me over to the couch.

"You okay, honey?" he asked quietly. I looked around at our family. Alice stood in the corner talking quietly to Jasper, Esme was helping Rosalie wash a stain out of her dress with Emmett watching, and Jacob and Dad were sitting on either side of me.

"Where's Mom and Grandpa?" I asked quietly.

"They are at the hospital, trying anything they can." Mom had really good self-control, and she had taken ot helping Grandpa out at the hospital. It started out as a dare from Emmett to see if she would freak out at the needles and blood, but apparently being a vampire that had impenetrable skin and had to drink blood cured all those fears. Mostly. Turns out, Mom really enjoyed it and was Carlisle's assistant every other day. I shuddered at the thought of Chryssie lying lifeless in a hospital bed. Dad nodded at Jacob, answering some unspoken question, shaking me out of my thoughts. He got up and started talking to Esme, then returned after a couple seconds. "Satchiel ran off." I nodded.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and rubbed my eyes. Dad looked at Jake.

"I think you should go to bed, Nessie. Staying up won't help anything," he added when I started to protest. I grimaced in defeat.

"Promise to wake me up if anything happened?" I said, holding out a pinkie to both Dad and Jake. I may not be a little kid anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't do pinkie promises anymore! Jake sighed and promised, along with Dad. I kissed everyone goodnight, and went to my room, furiously hoping that everything would turn out fine.

A/N: Hellooo down here! Just a heads up, I won't be writing from Renesmee POV often, only when I need fillers and such, unless I get a bunch of "yay do renesmee!" Reviews. So yeah! Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow!


End file.
